1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and is particularly directed to improved hammers having grip members attached to the handle of the hammer to facilitate gripping scenery flats and sheet material, such as plywood, sheetrock, etc. for transportation.
2. Prior Art
In the theater industry, it is customary for stage carpenters and the like to construct scenery flats for backdrops and for simulating interior and exterior building walls and the like. These flats are composed of frameworks of 1.times.3 boards faced with 1/4 inch plywood or the like and may be as large as 15.times.20 feet. To transport these flats from one location to another, requires several workmen. Moreover, once the flat is delivered to its desired location, it must be held in place while it is nailed in place by one or more workmen. Similarly, in the construction industry, it is customary for carpenters to erect a framework of 2.times.4 boards and, subsequently to cover the framework by nailing sheets of plywood, sheetrock or the like to the framework. However, the standard size for such sheets is 4.times.8 feet, which is too large, and often too heavy, for an individual to carry alone. Moreover, the sheets are usually shipped by truck, in bales containing approximately 60 sheets per bale, and the bales are delivered to a location near the worksite by forklift trucks or the like. Thereafter, the carpenters must open the bales and carry the sheets, one at a time, to the worksite for installation. For transporting both scenery flats and sheet material, it is necessary for the carpenter to lay down his hammer, in order to have both hands available for carrying the sheet material, and once the sheet has been carried to the worksite, it is often necessary for someone to hold the sheet in place while the carpenter retrieves his hammer in order to nail the sheet to the framing. Obviously, considerable time is lost by the carpenter in setting his hammer down and retrieving it. Numerous prior at devices have been proposed to overcome these problems. However, many of the prior art devices have been complex in structure and use and have been expensive to produce and purchase. Other prior art devices have been ineffective or have interfered with the use of the hammer for conventional purposes. Thus, none of the prior art devices have been entirely satisfactory.